dc_comics_fanfictionalfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-Fifty-Three
Earth-Fifity-Three, also know as Age of Apokolips, is an alternate universe in the DC multiverse where it set in a universe where the heroes by warned by a futuristic Beast Boy where he tell them that Darkseid has conquer and ruled the Earth and turn it into an new Apokolips. The heroes set to chance the future as they work with other heroes while also dealing with groups of numerous villains that uniting together by none other than Darkseid himself. Residents Planet Earth Justice League *Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Bruce Wayne / Batman *Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman *Hal Jordan / Grene Lantern *Barry Allan / Flash *Orin / Arthur Curry / Aquaman *J'onn J'onzz / John Jones / Martian Manhunter *Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Dinah Lance / Black Canary *Ryan Choi / Atom *Katar Hol / Carter Hall / Hawkman *Shayera Hol / Shiera Hall / Hawkgirl *Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm **Martin Stein *Mari McCabe / Vixen *John Stewart / Green Lantern *Beatriz da Costa / Fire *Tora Olafsdotter / Ice *John Henry Irons / Steel *Buddy Baker / Animal Man *Scott Free / Mister Miracle *Barda Free / Big Barda *Cindy Reynolds / Gypsy *Ulthoon / John Smith / Red Tornado Teen Titans *Dick Grayson / Robin / Nightwing *Donna Troy / Wonder Girl *Roy Harper / Speedy *Garth / Aqualad *Wally West / Kid Flash *Koriand'r / Kory Anders / Starfire *Garfield Logan / Beast Boy *Rachel Roth / Raven *Victor Stone / Cyborg *Malcolm Duncan / Herald *Karen Beecher / Bumblebee *Rosabella Mendez / Pantha Doom Patrol *Niles Caulder / Chief *Steve Dayton / Mento *Rita Farr / Elasti-Girl *Cliff Steele / Robotman *Larry Trainor / Negative Man *Arani Desai / Celsius *Kay Callis / Crazy Jane *Rhea Jones / Lodestone *Flex Mentallo Sentinels of Magic *John Constantine *Zatanna Zatara *Richard Occult *Alec Holland / Swamp Thing *Boston Brand / Deadman *Black Orchid *Nimue Inwudu / Madame Xanadu *Rory Regan / Ragman *Kent Nelson / Doctor Fate *Daniel Cassidy / Blue Demon Freedom Fighters *Uncle Sam *Ray Terrill / Ray *Lester Colt / Doll Man *Ryan Kendall / Black Condor *Stormy Knight / Phantom Lady *Andy Franklin / Human Bomb *Andre Twist / Firebrand *Joan Dale / Miss America *Jenna Raleigh / Red Bee Shazam Family *Billy Batson / Captain Shazam *Freddy Freeman / Captain Shazam, Jr. *Mary Bromfield / Lady Shazam *Eguene Choi / Shazam Thunder *Pedro Pena / Shzam Strong *Darla Dudley / Shazam Lightning *Dudley H. Dudley / Uncle Sahzam Outsiders *Jefferson Pierce / Black Lightning *Tatsu Yamashiro / Katanna *Rex Mason / Metamorpho *Gabrielle Doe / Halo *Emily Briggs / Looker Metal Men *Gold *Iron *Lead *Mercury *Platinum *Tin Justice Society *Jay Garrick / Flash *Alan Scott / Green Lantern *Ted Grant / Wildcat *Sanderson Hawkins / Sandman *Jack Knight / Starman *Albert Rothstein / Atomic Smasher *Matthew Tyler / Hourman *Courtney Whitmore / Stargirl *Michael Holt / Mister Terrific *Pieter Cross / Doctor Mid-Nite *Sonia Sato / Judomaster *Kara Zor-El / Linda Danvers / Supergirl *Todd Rice / Obsidian *Patrick Dugan / S.T.R.I.P.E. *Nathan Heywood / Commander Steel Independent Heroes *Barbara Gordon / Batgirl *Ted Kord / Blue Beetle *Michael Carter / Booster Gold *Stuart Moseley / Heckler *Helena Bertinelli / Huntress *Nathanial Adams / Captain Atom *Kathy Kane / Batwoman *Bette Kane / Flamebird Legion of Doom *Lex Luthor *Joker *Barbara Ann Minerva / Cheetah *Thaal Sinestro *Gorilla Grodd *Orm Marius / Ocean Master *Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz / Malefic *Dark Archer / Arthur Merlyn *Shade Wilson / Deathstroke *Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow *Bizarro *Doris Zuel / Giganta *Neal Emerson / Doctor Polaris *David Hyde / Black Manta *Cyrus Gold / Solomon Grundy *Winslow Schott, Jr. / Toyman *Thaddeus Sivana *David Clinton / Chronos *Carl Sands / Shadow Thied *Selinda Flinders / Shimmer *Zazzala / Queen Bee Superman Revenge Squad *Gerald Shugel / Ultra-Humantie *Leslie Willis / Livewire *John Corben / Metallo *Carl Draper / Master Jailer *Robert DuBios / Bloodsport *Mongul *Rudy Jones / Parasite Brotherhood of Evil * Suicide Squad * Intergang * Fearsome Five * Royal Flush Gang * Terrible Trio * Vilainy Inc. * Rogues *Leonard Snart / Captain Cold *Lisa Snart / Golden Glider *Mick Rory / Heat Wave *Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard *James Jesse / Trickster *Sam Scudder / Mirror Master *Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper *Roscoe Dillon / Top Indepentent Villains * Independent Earthlings * New Genesis * Apokolips * Oa * Ongoing Series *Age of Apokolips #1-52 *Age of Apokolips: Superman #1-28 *Age of Apokolips: Batman #1-26 *Age of Apokolips: Wonder Woman #1-20 *Age of Apokolips: Justice League #1-28 *Age of Apokolips: Teen Titans #1-24 *Age of Apokolips: Green Lantern Corps #1-19 *Age of Apokolips: Doom Patrol #1-20 *Age of Apokolips: Green Arrow #1-19 *Age of Apokolips: New Genesis #1-16 *Age of Apokolips: Legion of Super-Heroes #1-17 *Age of Apokolips: Black Lighting & the Outsiders #1-16 Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:Earth-Fifty-Three Category:Realities Category:Alternate reality Category:Alternate Reality Category:Universes